X Files of the Caribbean
by Aquamarine07
Summary: An X-Files/PotC crossover roleplay! While investigating in the Bermuda Triangle, Mulder and Scully are magically transported back in time, where they meet Will and Elizabeth! General silliness and chaos ensues. MSR and Willabeth.


**A/N**: This is a PotC/X-Files crossover roleplay! The characters are played by:

Fox Mulder: lateBloomer04

Dana Scully: Aquamarine07

Elizabeth Turner: PirateAngel1286

William Turner: Nahr or NonExistant

**Summary:** While investigating in the Bermuda Triangle, Mulder and Scully are magically transported back to the year 1734 in the Caribbean. They meet up with Will and Elizabeth, who were just reunited after Will's service as Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Chaos ensues as Mulder picks a fight with Will, Scully and Elizabeth become friends, Will is accused of being an alien, Calypso abducts William… general silliness. MSR and Willabeth, slight language warning! Actions are in italics.

_--_

_Mulder and Scully have just appeared on a beach in the Caribbean…_

**Mulder.**: _dusts self off _Scully, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore.

**Scully.**: Mulder, where the hell are we?

_looks around beach_

**Mulder.**: Who the hell knows? We're stuck in the Bermuda triangle

**Scully.**: Does this look like the Bermuda Triangle to you? We're on land!

We could be hallicinating.

**Mulder.**: last time this happened I got sent back to 1939... so we might have time traveled this time

**Scully.**: Or... the dehydration and the sea salt from the air have caused our brains to swell temporarily, enabling us to see things that aren't really there, like this beach for example.

**Elizabeth.**: Will, do you see...people in the distance?

**Mulder.**: Uh huh.. Hey, who are those people way over there?

**Will.**: I think I do, Elizabeth.

**Scully.**: People? Where?

**Elizabeth.**: Maybe they're stranded and need some help. Come on.

**Scully.**: I see them!

**Will.**: They don't look... normal...

**Scully.**: _pulls out gun_

**Mulder.**: If you weren't so busy trying to prove me wrong you might've noticed them

**Will.**: Are they - hey, is that a weapon?

**Mulder.**: Scully! What are you doing? They might be friendly.

**Elizabeth.**: _stops walking and clutches Will's arm_

**Scully.**: Two people, a man and a woman... Mulder they're dressed differently

**Mulder.**: ah, so we DID time travel. triumphant smile

**Will.**: _shields Elizabeth protectively_ Don't shoot!

**Scully.**: Friendly? Really, Mulder? How many strangers on a beach that may or may not be in the Bermuda Triangle have turned out friendly?

**Mulder.**: Point taken.

**Scully.**: Federal Agent! I'm armed!

**Mulder.**: Alright, you two, hands in the air!

**Elizabeth.**: Who are you two?

**Scully.**: Agent Dana Scully, FBI!

**Elizabeth.**: What are you doing here?

**Mulder.**: My name is Fox Mulder

**Will.**: FB what?

**Mulder.**: but you can just call me Mulder.

don't tell me you've never heard of the FBI?

**Elizabeth.**: Will, I don't trust them. What if they're from the EITC?

**Will.**: Can't say I have.

**Scully.**: Who are you?!

_gun still out_

**Will.**: FBI. EITC. Both acronyms. Could be.

**Mulder.**: Yeah. Names and occupations please.

**Will.**: _withdraws sword_ I'm warning you, don't shoot.

**Mulder.**: We just want to ask you some question

**Scully.**: Told you, Mulder.

**Will.**: My name is William Turner.

**Mulder.**: Like what the hell is the EITC?

**Elizabeth.**: And I'm Elizabeth, his wife.

**Will.**: You could be feigning ignorance.

**Mulder.**: So could you!

**Scully.**: Sword away, gun away, deal William?

**Elizabeth.**: and I'm not armed. _raises hands to prove it_

**Will.**: _glares at Scully searchingly_

Agreed.

**Scully.**: _puts gun away_

**Will.**: _sheathes sword_

**Elizabeth.**: Such odd clothing walks around Mulder

**Scully.**: _jealousy_

**Mulder.**: Ok so who can point me in the direction of the nearest convenience store? I need some sunflower seeds badly.

**Scully.**: Could say the same about you two!

**Elizabeth.**: You're not from around here I take it.

**Mulder.**: Nah, we're from DC.

**Scully.**: Not exactly... where would "here" be, then?

**Will.**: DC?

**Mulder.**: Washington DC, United States of America - heard of that?

**Scully.**: _aside_ How is this helping, Mulder?

**Will.**: I've heard of the American colonies

**Scully.**: Oh my God.

**Will.**: But nothing much else...?

**Mulder.**: I'm the psychologist Scully... let me do my job

the colonies you say?

**Elizabeth.**: You're in the Caribbean. St. Martaan to be exact

**Mulder.**: and just what year is this?

**Elizabeth.**: 1734

**Scully.**: _faints_

**Mulder.**: see Scully? I WAS RIGHT!!

**Scully.**: _ahem, FAINTS_

**Will.**: When else would it be?

**Mulder.**: _victory dance_

**Will.**: Is she okay?

**Scully.**: Mulder!

**Mulder.**: oh. I guess I should help her up

**Elizabeth.**: Oh dear. _runs over to help Scully_

**Mulder.**: sorry!! You ok, Scully?

**Scully.**: _to Elizabeth_ Thanks.

_glares at Mulder_

**Mulder.**: What?

**Elizabeth.**: _smiles a little_ You're welcome helps her to stand

**Scully.**: Just got a litte hot there. _fans self_

**Mulder.**: oh this is just great. Suddenly you're all buddy buddy with her

**Elizabeth.**: Why don't both come back to our house to freshen up?

**Scully.**: She wasn't victory dancing as I fainted!

**Will.**: _uncertain_ Are you sure, Elizabeth?

**Mulder.**: _glances at Will suspiciously_

**Scully.**: Yes, that would be just FINE. Right Mulder?

**Mulder.**: Scully, it could be a trick!

**Elizabeth.**: Will, it's only polite.

**Mulder.**: I don't trust that guy. He's too pretty for his own good... kinda reminds me of Krycek.

**Elizabeth.**: I'll make it worth your while. Later ;)

**Will.**: _looks pointedly at Mulder_ We don't know them. They dress oddly. He's... smarmy

_raises brow_ ...I give in.

**Scully.**: _bossy style_ Oh both of you be quiet.

**Mulder.**: yes ma'm.

**Scully.**: Thank you Elizabeth. Mulder, let's go.

**Mulder.**: I'm coming.

**Scully.**: _drags Mulder along_

**Mulder.**: so Will, what do you do for a living?

**Elizabeth.**: walks to house Our son's still asleep so try not to make too much noise.

**Mulder.**: you have a son? So do we... but Scully gave him up.

**Scully.**: You have a son? Oh, how wonderful!

**Will.**: I'm a captain of a ship

**Mulder.**: which ship?

**Scully.**: _teary eyed with Elizabeth_

How old is he?

**Will.**: _hesitant_

The Flying Dutchman.

**Elizabeth.**: Oh, I'm so sorry. _pats Scully on shoulder_

**Mulder.**: Are you shitting me?

**Scully.**: Mulder!

**Elizabeth.**: He's 9 now. Very energetic

Will!

**Mulder.**: I'm sorry. _hugs_

**Scully.**: Please excuse my partner's behavior.

**Will.**: _creases brow_ Of course not.

**Mulder.**: We miss our William everyday.

**Will.**: William?!

**Mulder.**: Wow! Scully... he was the freakin CotFD! Do you know what this means?

**Elizabeth.**: Your son was named William?

**Scully.**: Yes, and no, Mulder.

After Mulder's father, and my brother and father.

**Mulder.**: it means... this is an X-File.

**Elizabeth.**: A what?

**Scully.**: You've got to be kidding me.

**Will.**: I'm sorry, a what?

**Mulder.**: no it is!! Just hear me out

Will here spent some time in the world between worlds ferrying souls to their final destination... he's immortal!!

That's what it said in the legend, anyway

**Scully.**: Then how is he standing here?

**Elizabeth.**: _turns to Will_ Why did you have to go and tell him the truth? _pushes him on shoulder_

**Will.**: I just returned

I...

**Mulder.**: Good question. suspicious

**Scully.**: Returned?

**Will.**: You trusted them first.

From the... _glances at Elizabeth_ Do I go on?

**Elizabeth.**: well you didn't have to mention the FD now did you. no one is supposed to know that

**Scully.**: But isn't the CotFD's role to ferry souls?

**Mulder.**: maybe he was freed...

**Scully.**: Don't worry, we deal with personal cases all the time.

_reassures Elizabeth_

**Mulder.**: legend says that if the Captain and his wife were faithful for ten years, all bets were off

**Scully.**: Wife... or true love, as I recall it.

**Will.**: She was faithful

**Mulder.**: whatever...

**Scully.**: sure.fine.

**Elizabeth.**: Damn right i was faithful

**Will.**: I jut returned, like I said.

**Scully.**: So you all mean to tell me that we were transported back in time, and that Will just got freed from being the captain of a ghost ship that ferries souls in the world of the dead?

**Mulder.**: it would seem so.

**Elizabeth.**: Pfft, its not that farfetched

**Scully.**: After spending ten years away from his wife and child who freed him by remaining faithful?

That is NOT going to be easily referenced.

**Mulder.**: You're right... I have no idea how to reference HIM

**Elizabeth.**: _stops at front door_ Shall we go inside then?

**Scully.**: Just a minute Elizabeth... him who?

**Will.**: Of course.

**Elizabeth.**: I have some pie

**Mulder.**: I dunno Scully... I have a bad feeling about him

**Scully.**: Who, Mulder?

**Mulder.**: Will, buddy... how can I know I can trust you?

**Elizabeth.**: Look, Willl is the kindest most wonderful man I know. He'd never hurt a fly...well, if said fly wasn't hurting me or our son.

**Scully.**: That's so sweet. _swoons just a bit_

**Mulder.**: I'm sweet! Sometimes... _glares at Will for being sweet_

**Elizabeth.**: I've known him since we were children. He'd never go back on his word.

**Scully.**: Mulder, don't be rash, she says we can trust Will!

**Elizabeth.**: Will is a good man aside from being a pirate

oops

**Mulder.**: What?! He's a PIRATE?!

**Scully.**: Pirate?

**Mulder.**: _pulls gun_

**Will.**: What's so wrong with that? _glares_

**Scully.**: Mulder stop it!

**Mulder.**: No, Scully. He's lied to us from the beginning

**Will.**: what do you mean, lied?

**Scully.**: He admitted to being the Captain of the Flying Dutchman, what did you expect? That he was a businessman?

**Elizabeth.**: pirates can be good people

**Mulder.**: you deliberately withheld information from me

**Will.**: Withhel- You didn't ask!

**Scully.**: Don't make me shoot you again.

**Mulder.**: What?! Scully...

suddenly I'm the bad guy

**Elizabeth.**: No shooting. Please

**Mulder.**: tell you what - I'll settle this with you Will

just you and me...

on an even playing field

**Will.**: _glares_ Bring it.

**Elizabeth.**: _turns to Scully_ what's he talking about?

**Mulder.**: So guns are out..

**Scully.**: _sidesteps towards Elizabeth_... No idea.

**Mulder.**: since you wouldn't know how to shoot one of ours

**Will.**: What have I done?

What!?

**Mulder.**: I caught you looking at Scully!! _glower_

**Scully.**: What?!

**Mulder.**: and I don't like the look of that bandana, either.

**Scully.**: THIS is what this is all about?!

_exasperated_

**Elizabeth.**: Men _rolls eyes_

**Will.**: LOOKING AT...

I just returned from ten years of longing for MY partner.

I only MET you two.

**Scully.**: He's married, Mulder!

**Mulder.**: don't listen to him, Scully...

**Elizabeth.**: Please don't do anything rash...

**Mulder.**: psh, my mom was married but that didn't stop her from taking up with that cigarette smoking sonuvabitch

**Scully.**: Dammit Mulder, come on!

**Elizabeth.**: Will, don't

**Mulder.**: I won't let him hurt you, Scully.

**Elizabeth.**: Please, think of William

**Mulder.**: Not after all we've been through

**Scully.**: They're very much in love. Do you really think he would do anything, let alone LOOK at me?

**Will.**: You come here and insult us?

What did WE ever do?

**Mulder.**: Yeah well... he's making me look bad. So I say we duel!!

**Elizabeth.**: No!

**Scully.**: _gasps_ Admit it Mulder, you're jealous!

**Mulder.**: I am not!

**Scully.**: You are!

**Mulder.**: I wouldn't want to be him, and have to put up with her. I'll be she nags him all day... nosiree I don't want that life

besides, I'm above piracy.

**Will.**: PUT UP?

**Elizabeth.**: _shocked_ Wait, what?

**Scully.**: He's happily married with a son, and he's handsome... thats what you want, isn't it?

**Will.**: That's it!! _withdraws sword_

**Mulder.**: No... maybe...

**Elizabeth.**: Let me at him!

**Scully.**: Don't insult her!

**Mulder.**: _pulls gun again_

**Scully.**: _restrains Elizabeth_ He didn't mean it

**Elizabeth.**: _cries a little_

**Will.**: You take it back, you...

**Scully.**: Mulder, you'd better drop the gun right now, because I'm guessing he can use a sword, and from the looks of it, she can too!

**Mulder.**: No.

Well, I can use the gun! So we're at an impasse.

**Elizabeth.**: Will, beat him to a bloody pulp!

**Mulder.**: we need something else to duel with, it wouldn

**Will.**: _puts point of sword at Mulder's chest_

**Scully.**: Don't!

**Mulder.**: hey!

**Scully.**: _runs to Mulder's side_

**Mulder.**: don't make me shoot you

hey, why don't we just arm wrestle or something?

**Will.**: _growls_ You started it. Now drop your weapon!

**Scully.**: _torn between protecting Mulder and shooting him herself_

**Mulder.**: I'm the Federal Agent, here. I won't follow orders from you!

**Elizabeth.**: Why are you acting this way?

Are you drunk?

**Will.**: I don't even know what Federal Agent is!!

**Scully.**: _pulls gun_

_motions to Elizabeth to get her sword_

**Will.**: _steps back_ What now?

**Mulder.**: psh... Scully... he wouldn't hurt a fly - look at him now

we arm wrestle - to the death.

**Will.**: "Arm wrestle"?

**Scully.**: Death?

How about you just call it even?

**Mulder.**: or maybe the loser just has to leave

**Elizabeth.**: Yeah, listen to Scully

**Mulder.**: death is a little extreme

or are you too chicken, Will?

**Scully.**: Lets put the weapons away first, shall we?

**Mulder.**: I will if he will.

**Will.**: _sheathes sword_

**Mulder.**: _holsters gun_

**Elizabeth.**: Don't make me tie your hands behind your backs b/c I will

**Scully.**: I'm with her.

**Mulder.**: so, you want to settle the score, Will?

**Will.**: I don't know who you are, but I want you to tell me who you are and why you are here.

**Mulder.**: I already told you!!

**Elizabeth.**: Why don't we get to the house first and sit down a bit.

**Will.**: I don't believe you.

**Mulder.**: We're agents Mulder and Scully and we came here by accident from the future

**Scully.**: We've been transported back in time.

**Elizabeth.**: maybe have some tea and pie?

**Scully.**: We work for the government back in our time

**Mulder.**: do you have any coffee? coffee is good

**Elizabeth.**: I might have a little left. I haven't been to the market yet today

**Mulder.**: yeah and we chase aliens in our spare time.

it's fun!

**Will.**: Aliens?

**Mulder.**: and UFOs

**Scully.**: I really wish you wouldn't include that in the job description.

**Elizabeth.**: This is all very confusing

**Mulder.**: what, are you afraid to mention it? I'm proud of what we do Scully. Aren't you?

**Scully.**: Yes, but after that show you gave us we don't need to give them any more reason not to trust us!

**Will.**: what is a "yoo eff oh"?

**Mulder.**: It's an alien ship, like the one that took me away from Scully and tortured me. Those probes hurt like a mother-

**Elizabeth.**: Will, don't you know a thing or two about torture

**Scully.**: And the ones that took me away and made me unable to have children, through a series of tests.

**Mulder.**: See I have this theory about aliens and their dentists and insane beings..

but I'll save that for another time.

**Scully.**: Oh no, not you too , Will?

**Mulder.**: Uh oh, Scully... what if Will is the alien bounty hunter in a different form!?

**Scully.**: Elizabeth said something about torture, obviously not a bounty hunter.

**Mulder.**: he might be trying to capture us!!

**Elizabeth.**: Will's just as human as your or I

**Scully.**: In 1734? What is this, a bad episode of Doctor Who?

**Mulder.**: But he was immortal...

**Will.**: Doctor... what?

**Elizabeth.**: Was being the key word. He's normal again

**Scully.**: And you said something about torture though.

**Mulder.**: Scully, I didn't know you watched that show

I love you!!

**Scully.**: _speechless_

**Mulder.**: _forehead kiss_

**Elizabeth.**: Well, Will was whipped once. He still bears the markings on his back

**Scully.**: I, um, love you, too?

**Mulder.**: Ahem! straightens up How did you get whipped, Will?

**Will.**: Yes! Yes, I do.

**Scully.**: _elbows Mulder and rolleyes_

**Mulder.**: What? It's an innocent question.

**Will.**: I was being punished

**Scully.**: Were you abducted, Mr. Turner?

**Will.**: I... I mean

Not really

**Mulder.**: Ooh, this is getting good!

**Scully.**: Not...really?

**Elizabeth.**: Well in a way you were abducted. Press ganged to Jones' crew and all that

**Mulder.**: Jones?

**Will.**: Davy Jones

**Scully.**: Alien?

**Mulder.**: _gasp_

Davy Jones was an alien, Scully!

**Scully.**: A super soldier alien?

**Elizabeth.**: No, not an alien. But he did have a curse on him

**Mulder.**: If this man was involved with him, then they could've gotten to him. We can't trust him!

**Will.**: Davy Jones was a mn turned monster

not an alien...

**Mulder.**: He was an alien!! _stubborn_

**Scully.**: Where's your proof that he was an alien, Mulder?

**Mulder.**: you and proof...

**Elizabeth.**: _waits for answer_

**Scully.**: Was he involved with anyone in the government around here?

**Mulder.**: I read it in a book once

**Scully.**: A conspiracy to make a slave race of everyone?

**Mulder.**: yes, tell us about the men that govern you

**Scully.**: Perhaps against the pirates especially? Did he mean to conquer them and make them a slave race?

**Elizabeth.**: Not a slave race. The gov't wanted to do away with all pirates of any age

**Scully.**: Along with Davy Jones' help?

**Mulder.**: so they went after Will.

**Will.**: Not help, per se

ore like they forced Jones to help

**Scully.**: No, no, I've read about this before!

**Elizabeth.**: Indeed. See there was this, well, arsehole named Cutler Beckett...

**Scully.**: A man named Beckett was trying to control Davy Jones.

**Mulder.**: How have you heard of this, Scully?

**Scully.**: Beckett... the CSM of the 1700s.

**Mulder.**: You never know about anything cool that happened

**Will.**: He wasnt TRYING

**Scully.**: Excuse me, Mulder?

**Elizabeth.**: He wanted to take over the seas

**Mulder.**: Uh, well... by that I mean _shuffles feet_

**Will.**: he almost did.

**Scully.**: Hmmm... its almost like a preface to whats happening in our generation now.

**Mulder.**: maybe Beckett was a human-alien hybrid

it's possible.

**Scully.**: Doubtful.l

He's just a human trying to control the future, through Davy Jones and conquering a whole type of people.

**Mulder.**: Elizabeth, Ma'm, since your husband came into contact with Jones... he could be an alien. I have no choice but to detain him for further questioning

Will, come with me quietly, and you won't get hurt.

**Elizabeth.**: Detain him where exactly? You don't even know how to get to your time yet

**Scully.**: Can't we just check his neck?

**Mulder.**: that doesn't matter. I'm just looking out for your safety, as well as that of Scully's

**Will.**: I'm sorry?

Take me?

**Mulder.**: he could be a menace to society

**Scully.**: I'm safe now, Mulder, we can just check his neck.

**Elizabeth.**: But there's nothing wrong with him. Honestly

**Mulder.**: oh fine. _rollseyes_

_check his neck._

**Scully.**: Do you want to?

Or should I?

**Mulder.**: I will Turn around, Will.

**Scully.**: Sorry about all this, Elizabeth.

**Will.**: I refuse.

**Mulder.**: what?

why?

**Scully.**: Will, he's just going to look at your neck, no big deal.. just go along with it look

**Elizabeth.**: It's alright so long as they stop fighting soon

**Mulder.**: I swear I won't hurt you. I just want to see if you have the marks.

**Will.**: Fine.

**Scully.**: Us? Stop fighting? Never going to happen.

**Mulder.**: _checks Will's neck_

Scully?

**Scully.**: Yes?

**Mulder.**: RUN!

_tackles Will_

**Elizabeth.**: No!

**Scully.**: He has the marks?

**Will.**: Ow!

What are you doing?

**Scully.**: _runs to Mulder_

**Mulder.**: yes! He's an alien!!

**Scully.**: Are you sure?

**Mulder.**: no... run away Scully! Where you'll be safe

**Scully.**: I'm not leaving you!

**Mulder.**: Have I ever been wrong? You know when it's important?

**Elizabeth.**: Will!

**Mulder.**: Scully, please!!

**Scully.**: Mulder I'm not leaving!

Elizabeth get William and go!

For the sake of your son, Elizabeth! Take him and go!

**Elizabeth.**:_ grabs Will's arm and runs off_

**Mulder.**: What? No! He'll infect her too!

**Elizabeth.**: _still running off with will anyway_

**Will.**: I did tell you they were shifty-looking

**Mulder.**: Great. sits down And I didn't even get to fight him to prove my worth to you, Scully.

**Elizabeth.**: We have to get away from that crazy man Will. Get the Empress ready to make sail

**Scully.**: Mulder, you don't have to prove your worth to me!

**Will.**: Okay

**Scully.**: Are you sure he is an alien?

**Mulder.**: YES!!

**Scully.**: Positive?

Okay.

Then we need to go bring them back.

**Mulder.**: Final answer, Scully.

Yes we do.

**Scully.**: I'll round up Elizabeth and bring her back here, you get Will and bring him back here.

**Elizabeth.**: _runs into house William_

**Mulder.**: We have to protect Elizabeth and the son

**Scully.**: I'll do that, you go get Will and bring him back here!

**Mulder.**: the real Will could be still out there, but that man is an alien impersonator

**Elizabeth.**: William?

**Scully.**: Trust no one. Got it.

**Mulder.**: Ok! _runs to the docks_

**Will.**: Where is he?

**Scully.**: Elizabeth!

I have to check your neck to make sure you're not infected!

**Mulder.**: Will!! Step away from the woman.

**Elizabeth.**: _finds note on table What's this?_

**Mulder.**: Now!

**Scully.**: You're safe.

What does it say

**Elizabeth.**: Will _voice quivering_ someone's kidnapped him _runs to Will's arms_

**Will.**: _hugs Elizabeth_

We'll find him.

**Scully.**: Will's back?

**Mulder.**: Huh?

**Mulder.**: Wait, their son was kidnapped?!

**Will.**: We have to get rid of these two first.

**Scully.**: Wait, I thought Will was at the docks?

_gun pulled out_

**Mulder.**: he's got that immortal apparition magic still

**Scully.**: Isn't he an alien?

**Mulder.**: _also pulls gun_

**Scully.**: Elizabeth step away!

**Mulder.**: YES, which makes him doubly powerful!

**Elizabeth.**: _suddenly scared_ Will?

**Mulder.**: Get behind me Scully!

**Scully.**: We're not going to hurt you!

**Will.**: You'd better not!

Put the weapons away.

**Mulder.**: If he has the green alien blood, I want to be the one who is more exposed

**Scully.**: Elizabeth move! We have to see if this Will is an alien.

**Mulder.**: Move, please!

**Elizabeth.**: _hides behind Scully_

**Scully.**: I'll get Elizabeth away, you check and see if he's an alien!

_keeps gun on Will_

**Mulder.**: I've already checked!

**Elizabeth.**: _grabs sword_

**Will.**: I am NOT an alien!

**Mulder.**: but I'll check again

**Scully.**: This could be the real Will!

_gun on Will_

**Mulder.**: Uh oh Scully... I think I made a mistake

**Elizabeth.**: And the other one. We have to get to the docks!

**Mulder.**: they aren't the marks... they are LOVE BITES!

**Scully.**: You're not serious.

**Elizabeth.**: Well, I could've told you that

**Scully.**: _relieved_

**Elizabeth.**: and you got me all scared for nothing getting angry

**Mulder.**: sorry.

**Will.**: _glares_

**Scully.**: _runs to Mulder_

_hugs_ Thank God you're allright!

**Mulder.**: I overreacted - it happens.

_hugs_ Scully I was afraid I was going to lose you for a moment

**Elizabeth.**: Will, what about our son?

**Scully.**: I'm fine, you're fine.

**Mulder.**: Will, I'm really sorry about that.

**Scully.**: _pulls away from Mulder_

Yes, so am I. We just have to be sure...

**Will.**: What made you do that.

**Mulder.**: I saw some marks and I panicked!

**Scully.**: He thought the marks on your neck were signs of an alien life form.

**Mulder.**: _hangs head_

**Will.**: Alien...

**Scully.**: I'm sorry for scaring you two.

**Will.**: what is with you two and "aliens"?

**Mulder.**: yeah... I'll just go now _walks away to brood_

**Scully.**: Mulder come back!

**Mulder.**: you don't need me, Scully. You've never needed me.

I'm only holding you back.

**Scully.**: Mulder, I've needed you all along, and I need you right now!

Their son was taken!

**Mulder.**: _sigh_ You had to play that card.

**Scully.**: We have to help them.

**Mulder.**: You know I'll do anything to help someone if their child was kidnapped, like Samantha was.

**Scully.**: _pats shoulder comfortingly_

**Elizabeth.**: Samantha?

**Scully.**: What can we do to help you find him?

Yes. His sister.

**Mulder.**: my sister. She disappeared when I was 12 and my whole life changed for the worse

**Elizabeth.**: Oh I'm so sorry

_give Mulder a little hug_

**Mulder.**: thanks.

**Scully.**: Is there a way we can help you find your son?

**Mulder.**: We are at your service

**Scully.**: Its the least we could do.

**Elizabeth.**: The note says that he was taken out to sea. Maybe Calypso's behind this

**Will.**: Not calypso again...

**Mulder.**: who?

**Will.**: goddess of the sea.

real bitch.

**Elizabeth.**: Evil bitch who wanted to steal my husband

**Scully.**: I don't really believe in other gods and goddesses.

**Mulder.**: sounds like Diana Fowley

**Scully.**: GRRRRRR!

**Mulder.**: Scully, you should be open to other possibilities

**Scully.**: You REALLY had to go there, didn't you?

**Mulder.**: Oops.

**Scully.**: You had to go to FOWLEY.

**Elizabeth.**: Um, the longer we talk, the further we are from our son

**Mulder.**: She was horrible, though Scully. Very unattractive. Not like you

**Scully.**: If this ... Calypso woman is anything like Diana, then I'm in. Anything to help.

**Mulder.**: Me too

**Scully.**: Erm, thanks, Mulder.

**Mulder.**: anytime. _squeezes Scully's hand_

**Elizabeth.**: Then let's get to my ship

**Scully.**: _hand holding_

OKay.

**Mulder.**: Let's go

**Will.**: Let's go.

**Mulder.**: Wow.

**Scully.**: You two are more alike than you realize, you know that?

**Mulder.**: In what way continues walking

**Will.**: Which two?

**Elizabeth.**: Dense much?

**Scully.**: Well, both very competetive, both rash, both willing to do anything to protect the people you love...

**Mulder.**: you and me, Will

**Scully.**: And very, very dense.

**Will.**: Ah.

**Mulder.**: I am not!

**Scully.**: Totally Elizabeth.

**Mulder.**: Dense... the rest of it's true

**Elizabeth.**: Here we are. Everyone come aboard _boards ship_

**Scully.**: _boards ship_ Its funny though isn't it, Fox William Mulder... William Turner?

**Will.**: I guess

**Mulder.**: There are a lot of Williams in the world

**Scully.**: What did you say your son's name is?

**Will.**: William.

**Scully.**: Fancy that.

**Elizabeth.**: William the third

**Mulder.**: how original.

**Scully.**: _whispers_ Don't say that, Mulder.

**Will.**: _glares_ Thankyou.

**Mulder.**: _wince_

So... about the kidnappers

**Scully.**: We both had Williams, then, didn't we Elizabeth?

_sad_

**Elizabeth.**: Indeed

and also _had_ in another way as well

**Scully.**: We'll find your William though.

**Mulder.**: I like the way she thinks

**Scully.**: Um, well, that's debatable.

Er... never mind.

**Mulder.**: Elizabeth, you and Scully should hang out more often when this is over

**Scully.**: I thought you didn't want me to trust her?

**Elizabeth.**: Well that depends on if you get sent back to your own time

**Mulder.**: she's fine. It's him I still don't quite trust

Oh. Right...

**Scully.**: We'll stay as long as we can to help you.

**Will.**: WhatdidIdo?

**Elizabeth.**: If not though, you're welcome to stay with us till you can get on your own feet

**Scully.**: Thank you very much. Thats very kind of you.

**Mulder.**: the pirate thing still worries me

**Will.**: Why?

**Mulder.**: of course I guess I've done some pirate-like things in my time

like breaking into government property

**Scully.**: Will, don't you know who she is?

I mean Mulder!

**Elizabeth.**: Actually i think you'd make pretty decent sailors. maybe merchant vessel or the like

**Mulder.**: What?!

**Scully.**: You're Elizabeth Turner, right?

She's the Pirate King.

**Elizabeth.**: Yes

**Mulder.**: No way! Not THE Elizabeth Turner?

**Elizabeth.**: Yes, that's me...

**Scully.**: Yes.

**Mulder.**: Scully... I don't know if you knew this but my family has records of our ancestors back to the 1700s

**Scully.**: Oh really?

What did they say?

**Mulder.**: and if my photographic memory serves me correctly... I'm descended from a Will and Elizabeth Turner

**Scully.**: _gasp_ How?

**Elizabeth.**: ...what

**Mulder.**: it might be just a coincidence though... those names are pretty common

**Scully.**: Then you must be a descendent of their son!

**Mulder.**: but then again, maybe not.

**Scully.**: Well, William is a family name...

**Mulder.**: It's possible, Scully.

**Elizabeth.**: Will...you don't think...

**Scully.**: What about Samantha?

**Mulder.**: Williams have been in my family for centuries

**Will.**: I don't know. Maybe...

**Elizabeth.**: William and Sammi...

**Mulder.**: Wait, who is Sammi?

**Will.**: Dear God...

**Scully.**: _smiles_ I think you just looked into your future, Mr. and Mrs. Turner.

**Mulder.**: Is that like Samantha?

**Scully.**: Seems to be.

**Mulder.**: Wow! But who is she? How does your son know her?

**Elizabeth.**: Dear God, they're only 9 now

Sammi is our good friend Jack Sparrow's daughter

**Mulder.**: THE Jack Sparrow?!

**Scully.**: Not... THE Jack Sparrow?

**Elizabeth.**: The one and only

**Will.**: Yes.

**Scully.**: Captain, I mean.

**Mulder.**: SCULLY! That means I'm descended from him TOO!!

_jumps for joy_

**Scully.**: Technically, yes.

That's where you get the crazy gene.

**Elizabeth.**: _whispers to Scully_ must get the crazy from him

**Scully.**: It all makes sense now.

We think alike :)

**Mulder.**: Totally.

I'm not THAT crazy, though. Am I?

**Will.**: Could've fooled me.

**Scully.**: Mulder, when was the last time you slept?

**Mulder.**: with you or just in general?

**Scully.**: Mulder!

**Mulder.**: Yikes...

**Scully.**: Not. in. public?

Remember that speech?

**Mulder.**: I should've kept that thought to myself. I always do this!!

**Elizabeth.**: _storm randomly appears_

**Scully.**: You'll pay for this later.

**Mulder.**: it was 2 days since I last slept - but that's normal for me

**Will.**: Uh oh. Bad weather ahead

**Mulder.**: I should hope so!! :D

**Scully.**: _rain_

Well this is just great.

**Mulder.**: C'mere Scully _shelters her from rain_

**Scully.**: _huddles with Mulder_

**Mulder.**: put on my coat

**Elizabeth.**: This rain doesn't seem natural Will

**Scully.**: _puts on coat_

**Mulder.**: unnatural rain? _perks up_

**Will.**: What do you mean, Elizabeth?

**Mulder.**: could be an X-File

**Scully.**: Like the Rain King? Not again.

**Mulder.**: like that one time it was hailing hearts...

**Elizabeth.**: Well the way it just came out of nowhere like that

**Mulder.**: has this happened to you two before?

**Scully.**: Yes, that was an atmospheric phenomenon of sorts.

**Elizabeth.**: I still think Calypso is up to something

**Will.**: You think this is _hushed _Calypso's doing

**Elizabeth.**: wind blows

**Mulder.**: uh oh... you mean she can control the weather?

**Elizabeth.**: she's a godess

**Scully.**: Not good.

**Mulder.**: do you think she has your son with her?

**Elizabeth.**: _wave pulls Elizabeth off the ship_ Will!

**Scully.**: Oh my gosh!

**Will.**: OH NOES

_jumps overboard_ I'll save you

**Mulder.**: I'll save her!!

**Scully.**: Mulder get a rope!

Or... not.

**Mulder.**: _swims like a champ to reach Elizabeth_

**Scully.**: Honestly, Mulder.

**Mulder.**: I got her!

now throw us a rope!

**Will.**: _treads water_ Damnation.

**Scully.**: _runs to get rope and throws rope to Mulder_

**Elizabeth.**: _not breathing_

**Mulder.**: Will, help me

_grabs rope_

**Will.**: _mutters to self and holds to side of the ship_

**Scully.**: _pulls on deck_

Mulder throw the rope to Will!

**Will.**: I'll climb up.

_grumbles_

**Scully.**: _starts chest compressions_

**Mulder.**: _throws rope_

**Scully.**: 1,2,3

**Mulder.**: Scully, how's she doing?

**Will.**: _grabs rope_

**Scully.**: Will get over here!

1,2,3

**Elizabeth.**: _turning blue_

**Scully.**: Dammit then Mulder come here!

**Mulder.**: Oh shit..

yes?

**Scully.**: Mouth to mouth, right now!

**Mulder.**: ok!!

**Will.**: _kneels over elizabeth_ Shit shit shit

**Mulder.**: _rescue breathing_

**Scully.**: _chest compressions_

**Mulder.**: anything?

**Scully.**: I need to shock her.

**Elizabeth.**: _coughs up water and starts coughing_

**Will.**: _looks worried_

**Scully.**: Give me your cell phone.

**Mulder.**: they don't work here, Scully. DUH.

oh good, she's breathing again!

**Scully.**: Electricity + Water SHOCK!

Oh nevermind.

**Mulder.**: she's fine!

**Scully.**: Elizabeth, are you alright?

**Mulder.**: Oh. My bad, Scully.

**Elizabeth.**: _shivering_ Cold

**Will.**: Elizabeth?

**Scully.**: Thank you Dr. Mulder.

**Mulder.**: _cringes_

**Scully.**: She's freezing. We need to warm her up.

**Will.**: _hugs elizabeth to self_

**Mulder.**: here, take my coat

**Scully.**: Will, you take her into the cabin.

**Elizabeth.**: _holds on tightly to Will_

**Will.**: Yeah.

**Mulder.**: yes, take her out of the rain

**Scully.**: Sleeping bags, remember Mulder?

**Will.**: _carries Elizabeth to cabin_

**Mulder.**: Oh yeah!!

later, Scully.

**Scully.**: Get her out of those clothes and see if she'll warm up.

Mulder not you!

**Mulder.**: OH.

I knew that

**Scully.**: Put her in something warm, Will. She should be fine.

**Mulder.**: if you need any help changing her clothes...

**Scully.**: Mulder.

**Mulder.**: I shouldn't have said that.

**Elizabeth.**: Will, I saw her. She had our son...

**Will.**: You...

she...

**Scully.**: Where?

**Will.**: she has William?!

**Mulder.**: Calypso? I didn't see anything

**Scully.**: Where?!

**Elizabeth.**: I had a vision. William was asleep and she was leaning over him touching his face and whispering something I couldn't hear

**Scully.**: Where is he?

**Mulder.**: sounds creepy.

**Will.**: we must save him.

**Scully.**: In the water?

**Mulder.**: yeah, if we don't I'll never be born!

**Elizabeth.**: An island...but i don't know which one

**Scully.**: _sees magic compass_

**Mulder.**: what good will that do?

**Scully.**: This should help point us in the right direction, if the legend doesn't lie.

**Elizabeth.**: Jack must've left that behind

**Scully.**: Elizabeth, here...

_hands compass_

**Mulder.**: oh! THAT compass.

**Elizabeth.**: _points west_

**Scully.**: Okay, let's go.

**Mulder.**: I hope we find him soon...

**Scully.**: We have to find him.

**Elizabeth.**: _cries again_

**Scully.**: _comforts Elizabeth_

**Mulder.**: _craves sunflower seeds_

**Scully.**: Is that the island?!

I see it! I see the island!

**Elizabeth.**: _sniffles_ It's the only one in the distance

**Mulder.**: Let's try there

**Scully.**: _ship arrives_

**Will.**: we can just hope

**Scully.**: Where should we go?

**Elizabeth.**: That cave

**Mulder.**: I'll go first

_flicks on large flashlight_

**Scully.**: Be careful, Mulder.

_pulls out gun_

**Mulder.**: I will. I'm always careful.

Btw Scully, my flashlight is bigger than Skinner's.

**Scully.**: Come on you two.

**Elizabeth.**: _follows behind_

**Mulder.**: in case we die in here, I just wanted you to know.

**Scully.**: Oh, I saw that one coming from a mile away.

**Mulder.**: _shuts up_

**Will.**: Die here

**Elizabeth.**: I hope there aren't any traps

**Will.**: If we die here.

**Scully.**: We won't die here.

**Mulder.**: I hope not.

**Scully.**: _falls into trap_

**Mulder.**: Scully!!

Grab my hand

**Scully.**: Mulder!

**Elizabeth.**: _suddenly can't move_ What's going on?

**Mulder.**: help me pull her away from this thing

**Will.**: _falls over_ Hey what the-

**Mulder.**: don't let go of my hand, Scully

**Scully.**: _climbs out of hole_

**Elizabeth.**: I can't move

**Will.**: I can't move. My ankle's stuck in something

**Scully.**: What's going on?

**Mulder.**: Scully we have to help them

it's the flesh eating plant!

**Scully.**: We have to pull them out!

**Elizabeth.**: Ahhhhhhhhh

**Scully.**: _grabs Will_

**Mulder.**: it thrives in caves for some reason... without sunlight...

_grabs Elizabeth_

**Scully.**: I've read Harry Potter, Mulder, now grab them!

**Mulder.**: Relax, Elizabeth!

**Elizabeth.**: _breaths deeply a few times_

**Scully.**: Same thing, Will.

**Mulder.**: there you go...

**Scully.**: Are they going to go through

**Elizabeth.**: _plant lets go of arm_

**Scully.**: Oh good! Its releasing them!

**Will.**: Oof.

_stands up_ I think I'm okay

**Scully.**: _brushes Will off_

**Mulder.**: All in one piece?

**Elizabeth.**: William in the distance "Let go of me!"

**Scully.**: Let's move.

**Mulder.**: Uh oh, Scully..

I smell trouble!

**Scully.**: what is it, Mulder?

**Mulder.**: Goddess dead ahead!

**Scully.**: Is that her, guys?

**Elizabeth.**: BITCH!

**Scully.**: Yep. That's her.

**Mulder.**: _Calypso hits on Mulder and Will at the same time_

**Scully.**: Mulder!!

_runs to help him_

**Mulder.**: _hypnotized_

**Will.**: _crosses arms defiantly_ I won't fall to your...

_eyes glaze over_

**Scully.**: Elizabeth, whats she doing?

**Mulder.**: Scully.. while I distract her, grab the boy

**Scully.**: _whispers _got it.

**Elizabeth.**: She's using some sort of spell I think

**Mulder.**: So Calypso, I think you're really hot. Wanna get it on?

**Elizabeth.**: _mutters_ real subtle

**Mulder.**: _Calypso is distracted_

**Scully.**: _grabs William_

**Mulder.**: that's how we do it in the future... don't hate.

**Scully.**: William, come with me...

**Will.**: O.o

**Mulder.**: Calypso... look at me... yes. I want your body.

**Scully.**: Elizabeth, take Will and William and get out of here

**Elizabeth.**: Let's move move move...

**Scully.**:I'll take care of Mulder.

**Mulder.**: uh oh Scully.. now she's really got me

must... resist...

**Scully.**: shit.

_seductively_ Mulder...

**Elizabeth.**: a slap might work

**Scully.**: Mulder, her or me?

**Mulder.**: You...I think

**Scully.**: _strokes cheek_ You sure?

**Mulder.**: umm... but she said she'd give me a better sex life

**Will.**: _starts walking blindly_

**Scully.**: _SLAP_

**Mulder.**: but I love you... Scully...

**Scully.**: _SLAP AGAIN_

**Mulder.**: thanks.

**Scully.**: Good now?

**Mulder.**: Let go of me, Calypso!!

_wrenches away from her grip_

**Scully.**: Oh she is GOING DOWN.

**Elizabeth.**: Will?

**Scully.**: _shoots Calypso_

**Mulder.**: Did they save the kid?

**Scully.**: _keeps shooting Calypso_

**Mulder.**: Uh Scully... I don't think she can die

**Scully.**: Yeah, kid's fine.

**Will.**: _walking away blindly_

**Mulder.**: good

**Scully.**: _keeps shooting_

**Will.**: calyp...sssso

**Elizabeth.**: Will!

**Mulder.**: uh oh... now Will's screwed

**Scully.**: Elizabeth, he's yours to deal with.

**Elizabeth.**: _stands between him and Calypso_

**Scully.**: slap should do it

**Mulder.**: we all need to get the hell outta here!

**Will.**: _bumpsinto elizabeth_

**Elizabeth.**: William "Dad, come on."

**Will.**: _monotone_ please move i want to find calypso

**Scully.**: runs to little William

**Mulder.**: Will, snap out of it buddy!

_punches him in the face_

**Elizabeth.**: But Will, you just came back to me. To our family. _strokes Will's cheek_ and smiles Remember

**Will.**: _recoils_

_smiles_ Yeah...

**Scully.**: _William runs over to Will_

**Mulder.**: the punch had no effect!

Scully, a little help?

**Scully.**: William: Dad! Dad, its me?

**Mulder.**: that might just work..

**Scully.**: How can I help?

**Mulder.**: maybe the kid can get through to his father

**Elizabeth_._**_: Calypso vanishes laughing evilly_

**Scully.**: Is she... gone?

**Mulder.**: It could be a trick..

**Will.**: Elizabeth? _looks around wildly_

**Elizabeth.**: Will _hugs_

**Scully.**: William: _hugs family_

**Mulder.**: Isn't that sweet? _sniffs_

**Scully.**: _looks on a little sadly_

**Mulder.**: It's ok, Scully. We can always adopt.

**Scully.**: That could have been us, Mulder.

**Mulder.**: But we need to get back to the boat before she comes back!

Run now, angst later!

**Elizabeth.**: _kisses Will on the cheek_

**Scully.**: _snaps out of it_

Yes, yes, you're right.

_runs_

**Elizabeth.**: Let's go then. Grab William Will!

**Mulder.**: _runs with hand at the small of Scully's back_

**Scully.**: Is Will coming?

**Mulder.**: that depends.

**Elizabeth.**: Will move your arse

**Will.**: _grabs William_ Run!

**Scully.**: _running_

_cave randomly collapsing_

**Elizabeth.**: Faster!

**Mulder.**: uh oh! Let's move it!

Scully, go ahead of me

**Scully.**: Just keep moving everybody!

**Will.**: Keep running

**Elizabeth.**: _finally outside_ Everyone allright?

**Will.**: yeah

**Mulder.**: _missing_

**Scully.**: Where's Mulder?

Dammit where's Mulder?!

**Will.**: uh oh...

**Scully.**: _looks around frantically_

I'm going back for him.

**Elizabeth.**: It's too late. The cave is gone

**Scully.**: No, its not too late!

_runs back_

Mulder!

Mulder!

_searches through rubble_

**Elizabeth.**: Will, William, help move some rocks

**Mulder.**: _weakly_ Scully!

**Scully.**: Mulder!

**Will.**: _starts shifting workcs_

er rocks

**Scully.**: _shifts rocks to reveal Mulder_

**Mulder.**: Scully, I don't think I'm gonna make it.

**Mulder.**: I think I'm...

**Scully.**: Pull him outta there now!

Oh no you don't!

**Elizabeth.**: Will! help him

**Scully.**: Will get him out of there!

**Will.**: _grabs Mulder under arms_

_lifts_

**Mulder.**: _coughs_

**Scully.**: Okay put him down over here

_feels pulse_

**Mulder.**: _whimpers_ Ow, my skin!

**Will.**: _puts him down_

**Scully.**: What's the matter?

**Mulder.**: it hurtsssssss

**Scully.**: What do you mean?

Your skin hurts?

**Elizabeth.**: just hang in there Fox

**Mulder.**: I think I'm allergic to the workcs

**Scully.**: They could have had a virus on them!

Elizabeth, Will, do you have an alcohol?

**Will**: An alcohol?

**Elizabeth.**: I think there's some on the ship

**Scully.**: We have to get whatever is burning him off his skin now!

**Will.**: Whisky?

**Scully.**: Okay, let's bring him!

**Elizabeth.**: William: His skin looks like its burned

**Scully.**: _supports Mulder_

**Mulder.**: Scully I... faints

**Scully.**: Dammit!

I need help here!

**Will.**: uh oh

**Scully.**: _begins CPR_

**Will.**: _pours whisky over mulder's face_

**Mulder.**: _wakes up_

**Will.**: ...ok that didnt work

oh. it did.

**Scully.**: But it did!

**Mulder.**: yes it did.

**Elizabeth.**: You okay?

**Scully.**: Mulder, mulder are you alright?

**Mulder.**: I'm fine, Scully.

_hugs tightly_

_hugs Will_ You saved him!

**Mulder.**: I think so.

**Scully.**: Thank you, you saved him!

_hugs Elizabeth_

**Mulder.**: yeah, thanks, man.

**Mulder.**: I owe you one.

**Scully.**: He saved your life.

**Mulder: **my ancestor saved my life - oh the irony.

**Will.**: You're welcome.

**Elizabeth.**: What's happening?

You're fading away...

**Scully.**: Who?

Us?

**Mulder.**: I don't want to leave!

**Scully.**: We're... not going back?

**Mulder.**: Nooooo. _howls_

**Scully.**: Thank you so much for everything!

Elizabeth, it was wonderful to meet you!

**Will.**: They're...

**Mulder.**: yeah thanks _grumbles_

**Scully.**: And Will, thank you.

**Elizabeth.**: You too. Maybe we'll meet again some day

**Will.**: thanks for helping us find william.

**Scully.**: Goodbye William.

**Elizabeth.**: _waves_

**Mulder.**: No problem

it was good to meet you

**Will.**: William: Bye

**Scully.**: _aside to Elizabeth_ watch out for him and Sammi!

**Will.**: Yeah, you too. Apart from the tackle.

**Elizabeth.**: I will

**Mulder.**: sorry!

And sorry for the alien misunderstanding.

**Scully.**: Yeah... our bad.

**Mulder.**: you could've been an alien though.

**Scully.**: Bye!

**Elizabeth.**: You're forgiven. For now

**Mulder.**: later!

**Scully.**: _fades_

**Mulder.**: _fades with her_

**Will.**: Bye.

**Scully.**: _wakes up in random boat in middle of water_

Woah. What happened?

**Mulder.**: I have no clue.

But I'm glad you're okay.

**Scully.**: But there was... Will and Elizabeth

and William

and Samantha...

**Mulder.**: My ancestors!

**Scully.**: your ancestors!

**Will.**: That was... odd...

**Scully.**: I think its a sign since you're still here.

**Elizabeth.**: Indeed. I wonder if we are related somehow

**Mulder.**: Yeah, maybe.

**Will.**: If we are,

**Scully.**: Mulder, you wouldve gone poof.

**Will.**: I don't want to be alive in their time.

**Mulder.**: I suppose

**Scully.**: Things went according to plan, you catch my drift?

Ah well.

**Elizabeth.**: Me either. I'm happy where I am

**Mulder.**: so Scully, what about that punishment you promised me earlier?

**Scully.**: Oh yeah. _pushes off boat_

**Mulder.**: _smirks_

**Will.**: me too.

**Mulder.**: let the fun begin.


End file.
